


Oh Captain, My Captain Marvel

by JennyLoser



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Slapping, Deep throat, Domination, Excessive Semen, F/M, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Large Cock, Mind Break, Teabagging, huge cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyLoser/pseuds/JennyLoser
Summary: Thanos obtained the six Infinity Stones and harnessed their power with the Infinity Cockring.  With a powerful flex of his kegels, he wiped out the male half of existence - leaving a universe filled with only women.Those heroines left behind won't leave things unfinished, and the team, led by Captain Marvel, will stop at nothing to undo what Thanos and his gigantic, pussy slaying, cunt breaking, womb smashing, mind breaking cock has done.And Thanos will fight to preserve the galaxy how he remade it, and no heroine will go unstuffed.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Thanos
Kudos: 12





	Oh Captain, My Captain Marvel

Time: 23 Days after The Kegel  
Location: Stark Tower

Natasha stood in the briefing room, concluding her assessment of the last few days to a small group of people.

“Thanos did exactly what he promised. He wiped out 50% percent of all living creatures.”

The others in the room were silent, all lost in their own thoughts. Pepper Potts was being useless, staring without comprehension at a computer screen. She couldn’t blame her. She wasn’t trained for conflict and loss the way she had been.

Not that anyone gets trained for this, she thought.

Nebula, the one from space, who had met Parker and Tony, was staring out the window. Natasha wasn’t sure how she felt about the woman yet. Her anger, hatred, and resolve were familiar and honest components, so she could be trusted for now.

Agents Carter and Hill were talking quietly on a couch, as Hill shook her head at something Carter suggested. They were both SHIELD agents, and Hill was in the very difficult process of reorganizing the entire chain of command.

On a video screen were the faces of Okoye and Shuri from Wakanda. They couldn’t stay in New York, not while chaos broke out at home. She didn’t have a good read on these people either, but Okoye was a military leader and head of the royal bodyguards that protected Shuri, who was apparently a princess - but also a technological genius. Stark and her would probably have fun.

Well, not fun. Tony, being Tony, would put on his usual smartass genius routine that tended to annoy everyone, but especially equally intelligent people. 

Though, she had to admit, he had actually gotten a lot better with seeing the brilliance of people around him in recent years. Something that was inevitable once he had let down his guard, and learned to rely on people around him.

The last one in the room was mysterious to Nat. Captain Marvel. Originally Carol Danvers. She was an air force pilot, turned galactic space traveling warrior. She radiated a confident, assured aura of power, and she made her nervous. People who can fly through space and apparently lift spaceships did that to her.

Still, when she arrived, she asked, “Where’s Fury?”

So at least, she had some sentimentality to put her on their side.

“Exactly half?” Asked Agent Carter.

“All the males to be exact,” replied Pepper. “All gone.”

“But how?” 

The heads turned back to Natasha. “I was there, but it all happened very quickly. Thanos killed Vision, and obtained the last Infinity Gem. My view was obscured, but he placed it into his pocket. Or something. After that, Thor attacked him. I thought he killed him actually with his axe, landing it right in his chest. And then there was a bright flash. Then…”

She trailed off. Swallowing. 

“Dusted,” she finished. “Just all gone. Somehow, with the power of all the gems, he was able to unmake half the universe.”

The mystery woman turned back to the group and said simply, “so, lets get them. Bring everyone back.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow, “just like that? If you do that, how do we know it’s going to go any differently than it did before.”

“Because before, you didn’t have me,” she said.

Natasha wanted to say, “even if it’s a small chance that we can undo this, we owe it to everyone in this room who is not in this room to try.”

But she didn’t. Because there were just too many people not in this room. She wasn’t a coward, but she also wasn’t a fool. 

She could almost see the scene play out differently if just one more of them were here. Thor would probably do something macho and intimidating, but still be on board. Bruce would… admittedly, not be supportive, but he’d go along with it. Rhodes, War Machine, would also be another skeptic. 

But Steve…

Oh Steve. He would, without question, always do the stupid but right thing.

And honestly, if it was Steve, she’d always do the stupid thing too. It had taken a lifetime, but she had finally realized how hollow surviving by yourself was, and how much better to die among friends would be. 

But he wasn’t here. 

And she was no fool. “We can’t,” she said. “We don’t have the numbers. The rest of us, Captain Danvers,” she took care to state the rank without irony, “cannot fly through a vacuum in space and shoot lasers.”

The woman was full of resolve, but Natasha could also spot the doubt beneath it. 

“Then don’t come,” Carol said, walking to the window. “I’m going to get this son of a bitch.”

***

Captain Marvel, alone, floated above Planet 0259-S. Though the others had chosen not to try to strike at Thanos, at least they provided her this much intel. It was strange though, there weren’t any defenses, no patrols, no ships in orbit. If he really was down there, he was doing a very good job of hiding.

She was fully aware that this Titan had now secured all six gems, and that he was going to be an impossible to defeat foe, but she couldn’t just stand idly by if she could do something. She floated another moment, weightless in space, untouched by the twin gravity of the planet and the situation. Inside, she tapped into the arrogance inside of her, the reckless confidence that had steered her faithfully through the years.

“Time to end this.”

And then she dropped like a comet, streaking into the atmosphere burning a bright trail behind her.

***

Thanos walked through his fields, trying to spot the ripest fruits to harvest. The sun felt pleasantly warm on his back, urging perspiration to bead onto his muscled broad shoulders and torso. He was a prime specimen of Titan, a race already large and towering over most humanoid species. He was further augmented, genetically modified to be larger, muscular, and biologically optimized as he was one made for war.

But now, he could be in peace. He had used the Infinity Cockring for his objective and then had to decide what to do. Wearing it gave him power, but it also forced such strange and powerful compulsions, understandable given its designed intention. But here, away from any other living thing, he could isolate himself and...

An explosion of earth before him obscured his vision, moments before he felt an impact land squarely on his chin, sending him rocketing back at a near flat angle away, not skimming the ground until he was flying at a terrible velocity 50 meters away. He let his feet touch ground, tumbling him, which he turned into a roll and landed on his feet, bracing them against the sheer momentum that propelled him.

He looked up and saw a terran woman, surrounded with a flaming aura. She wore a form fitting spacesuit, and it revealed a fit and tone body. It wasn’t the body of a warrior who relied purely on physical skills, as she clearly had another power source that went beyond sinew and bone. Still, the body was attractive. He felt the terrible compulsions within him once again begin to rise up. He quelled them because she represented a mortal danger, not a carnal temptation first and foremost.

She levitated above the ground, the glow in her eyes faded to reveal an absolute and terrible determination. 

“I’m Carol Danvers, of Earth, but I protect the galaxy. Thanos, I’m here to pay you back for what you’ve done, and undo…” she stopped in mid-heroic monologue. “Why the fuck, are you naked?”

He stood to his full height, over 8 feet tall, proud and unashamed of his nudity. “I’m the only sentient being on this planet, or at least, I was until recently. One cannot be blamed for prioritizing comfort over decorum when one expects to be left alone in peace.” He emphasized the last word.

She took another moment to scan the surroundings, disbelieving that Thanos, even if he considered himself so powerful, would not have any bodyguards or automated defenses. Despite her suspicions, she had to take this chance since he was before her, practically naked.

He still wore the Infinity Cockring around the base of his girthy phallus. If she tried to wear it as a wristband, it would’ve fallen off. Even flaccid, Thanos’s equipment was intimidatingly thick, hanging straight down due to its sheer weight. The gems each had their own subtle glow, and the veins on his cock cast faint shadows, highlighting just the vascularized topography of such a massive appendage. This wasn’t even considering the full, fist-sized balls that hung behind them ponderously in a large…

What the fuck? Carol shook her head, raising a hand to her temple. Why had she looked at the Titan’s genitals during a quest of vengeance, as if she were a bad male writer describing breasts inexplicably.

She had to focus. “Well, if you wanted peace, you shouldn’t have gotten rid of all the males, and doomed the galaxy to extinction.”

He scoffed. “I am aware of how biology works, little one. When I used the gems to create balance, I also changed what was left. So that the balance could be maintained.”

“What? That’s impossible,” she said.

“So was disappearing half the universe,” he said. “So was your ability to fly through space and breath in a vacuum. You just didn’t know it was possible.”

“Fine,” she said, “give me the Infinity Cockring. I’m…”

She held out her hand. Carol had intended to glance down briefly and then back up at his face, but lingered. Thanos had squared his stance as she got closer, and his cock swung with the movement, the fat head resting low on his thigh. 

She had to wrench her eyes away, looking up at his face which bore an expression of amusement. 

“I’m going to undo everything you’ve done,” she said.

“That is an understandable ambition,” he said. “You came here prepared to fight for it. I’m prepared to defend my accomplishments.”

“Defend this,” Carol said flatly, launching herself forward. 

The Titan crossed his arms, focusing his energies into his core and the gems the Infinity Cockring They glowed with power, casting multi-colored hued shadows across the tall, vascular surface of his cock. Carol intended to smash a cosmically powered fist into the cockring, hoping to destroy it and Thanos’ ability to control the gemstones.

At least, that was the plan until Thanos appeared to shift as she was about to punch with incredible speed, but he seemed to blur, rotating to one side as he rotated his hip and torso, swinging his giant meat bat at her face. 

The impact slammed her into the ground, leaving her on her back in a crater several meters away. She used an arm and curled up, using her other arm to fire an energy blast. The streak of heat and power raced toward Thano, only to be diminished and then absorbed into his genitals. He smirked, and then seemingly disappeared into a speedy blur. 

The next moment, he appeared above her and fell toward her with great speed, and slammed his sperm filled scrotum into her face. In slow motion, his sack wrapped around the entire side of her face, balls against her chin as his floppy titan meat rested against the top of her head. 

He lifted himself off, only to slam his sack down on her face again, causing her limbs to fly upward as her head dug into the dirt. He repeated this several times, teabagging her skull with terrible force.

“You’re outmatched,” his voice rumbled. “Maybe before I got all six, and certainly before I had any stones, you would have beaten me in combat. But I’m going to show you the full power of the six stones and this cockring.”

Captain Marvel lay with her face beneath Titan Taint, inhaling in the musk of his sweaty cock and balls. She tried to move her arms and legs, to attempt to fly out, but she found herself unable to move as a massive force pushed on her downward. 

He stood up, towering over the human, his flaccid arm thing cock dangling above her face. “I have the power to rewrite reality, to create a gravitational field just on your limbs that is strong as the pull of stars. But more than that…”

She gritted her teeth, redoubling her efforts now that he wasn’t on her directly, but to no avail. 

“Time... “ He said, and his cock began to dribble precum quicker, dripping onto Captain Marvel’s face. 

“Ugh! What the fuck?! This is... “ She squirmed, but then stopped, as she watched as his balls seemed to pulsate. 

“No refractory period. Speeding up the production of my seed.”

“Space,” he said, “lets me compress the volume of my substantial virility into a smaller space, but in actuality…”

They grew, or perhaps, returned to their original Infinity Cockring enhanced size. She watched entranced, sickened, but in feminine awe as the wrinkled jizz bombs expanded to the size of cantaloupes. 

“Power,” he said, and she watched as red swirls of energy surrounded his cock. It grew in size too, but in pulses, being fed copious amounts of blood from his heartbeats until it stood fully erect. 

He knelt again, “my already powerful manhood, now enhanced in all ways. Raw physical strength, durability, but also potency.”

And with that last word, Carol became aware that the scent of cock, balls, and pre-cum were reaching through her nose and grabbing her by the cunt. The smell would be gross if it weren’t being wired through her spine to make her body react to it. The more she smelled it, the more accustomed she felt to its musk, and what it meant.

He interrupted her train of thought by grabbing his cock, a hefty Pringles can sized cunt destroying meat, and smacked her in the face. The shockwaves radiated out from her head with the blow. 

It was so demeaning and degrading. She was so outclassed that her opponent could just sexually toy with her.

“Reality,” the titan’s voice rumbled, and she became aware that her outfit was dissolving into bubbles. “No matter what, you won’t tear or be physically broken upon my cock. It might hurt as you stretch though,” he said.

“Mind,” he continued, “will reach into your brain and pull out all the submissive base sexual desires you have. People are, of course, more than their base biology, and you have achieved much with your talents and despite the obstacles in your way. However, these things are built into you, and no matter what, this ensures that part of you will always think with your cunt.”

“What…” she spit, trying to stop the copious pre-cum, a perverse baptism, “the fuck, does that mean?”

He took a break from slapping her face with his cock, and reached behind himself, to the area between her legs. He then presented it to her face for inspection. It was wet, and carried the scent of her arousal.

“You’re a submissive cunt deep down,” he said, “and I will reach deeply to reach that part of you.”

She felt her body being levitated into the air, and repositioned in a kneeling position before him. Her hands and feet became encased in the earth, and Thanos turned the dirt into a metallic material that she couldn’t budge. Then the dirt raised beneath her, forming a platform and elevating her face to the level of his erect cock.

The yellow stone glowed again, and he spoke, “tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Go fuck y-... your cock is so fucking big and it scares me, and I’m afraid it’s more powerful than me,” as she spoke, there was the same hue of yellow tinge in her eyes, as she felt her mouth moving, speaking her thoughts without her usual filter. “All I can smell is your cock, and all I can see it, and it’s going to stretch me out like a fucking sex toy. It’s making me wet, and I hate that you’re making me feel this. I hate how aroused you’re making me feel.”

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes at the humiliating and stupid words she was saying.

“God, look at that thing,” she babbled, as he took a step toward her. The cocktip was tapered before broadening and it approached her mouth, then he swung his hips, hitting her on the cheeks back and forth again. “Oh god! You’re treating me like a sex toy, and you’re gonna fuck my mouth with that huge, thick, huge fucking cock…”

When his manhood rammed into her mouth, it forced her jaw to hinge widely to accommodate him. The stones gave him control over the hardness of his member, and now he allowed it enough give and softness, an almost half chub state as he fed his meat into her hole. It was almost a relief for Captain Marvel not to have to hear the stupid slutty monologue her horny brain was creating.

But also, a jet of cunt juice was wrung out of her as the sheer pleasure of fellating such a magnificent cock ran down mouth, through her spine, and out her little girl quim.

“Finally, Soul,” Thanos said stoically, as he gripped her head in his giant hands, and began face-fucking her in earnest. “My ravishing of you, my raping of your body, mind, and soul, will become a part of who you are. It will define you, much like an addict who has discovered the greatest shame, humiliation, but also the pleasure within of submitting to something so powerful.”

She could only make the most indecent, gross gagging and snorting noises as her face was used like a cheap, overstretched fleshlight. Her body was cumming repeatedly, and worse, she knew it was actually building to something huge and terrible. Every time her lips had to stretch to allow the escape of his giant cock head, every time he plunged deep into her esophagus, his promise that she wouldn’t tear keeping true, and every time his balls slapped her chin, neck, and chest, she felt a pleasure on par with a small orgasm - the sorts she’d achieve in a hurried rush to relieve stress. Bigger orgasms took time, effort, and a nice slow build-up.

This was different. She could feel the pleasure flowing and shaking her apart. It was so forceful and she had no control over it. 

“You’re a remarkably durable female,” Thanos said. “I’m wondering if you can handle my full ejaculation. Ever since obtaining this, I haven’t had the pleasure of an unrestrained orgasm…”

Carol’s body helplessly squirted again, the tiny orgasms never ceasing, now building with each other like waves. Her body clenched upon itself, her abdominals, arms, and legs, all contracting as her body came relentlessly.

He pulled out, and she coughed and gagged, pre-cum falling out of her abused mouth hole in a waterfall to match her quim. 

“Perhaps patience is required. After all, I’ve much experience with plotting, planning, and delayed gratification. I’ll begin with… a tenth of my power.”

She looked up at him bleary eyed, still twitching and shaking with the forced sensations running through her body.

“You’re… gonna break me,” she coughed up pre-cum. “My God… you’re breaking me.”

“I am,” he said. “But I’ll help put you back together, little one. Not to worry.”

“Oh God… don’t break me. Please… don’t… break me. Break me…”

And he began to hammer his cock into her with tremendous force. Her body held together only by the reality stone and the enhanced toughness granted to her by the space stone, in the shape of The Tesseract years earlier. 

His cock slammed into her throat, and now pre-cum shot out of her nose with it. Her eyes rolled into the back of head, as her skull vibrated with the force of the face fucking, and now every thrust was on par with a powerful orgasm, and they only reverberated and rebounded on one another. 

“I’m going to cum in you…” he whispered.

She wept with the intensity of the feelings of pleasure and shame, merging and boiling her entire being away. She began to crest and this orgasm was on a magnitude unknown to her. She screamed as she felt his ejaculation, propelled with terrible force like a punch to her throat. Her hair was flung out by the sheet internal moment of his ejaculation. The volume filled her stomach until it bulged out her midsection, her throat, and finally leaking in high pressure jets from her nose and the sides of her mouth. White fluid even leaked from her eyes and ears, and only the cosmic power of her being kept this from causing any true injury.

She was filled up with his essence. She was just a cum dump. Like an overstuffed cocksleeve. 

The shame. The humiliation. The indignity. 

The pleasure.

“Excellent,” he said. “You held together. I think it’s time we…”

And then Carol exploded with light. Thanos was blown backward, tumbling over and over until he managed to find his feet, though it was against a gale that blew against him. 

Where the terran woman had been bound and kneeling hovered an avenging angel. She radiated a bright orange and yellow glow, and fury etched her face into a passionless glare. Though, Thanos noted, this face, as angry as it was, still bore the mark of his earlier work with smeared cum and spit. Her hair levitated, waving upward with energy currents.

“I… am Binary,” the figure said, the voice echoing in his mind despite the quiet whisper.

“Interesting,” he said. “Lets see how…”

And then she dick punched him.

It was unequivocally, the most powerful dick punch ever created throughout the infinity of the time and space. The shockwave emitted knocked down vegetation from mighty tall verdant giants to the lowest blade of grass for miles. Dust didn’t just fly away, it ignited in the air from sheer friction. Water boiled and clouds dissipated from the sheer force… of this dick punch. Then this awesome display of kinetic energy reversed flow as everything sought to come back to the epicenter of a vacuum created by an expulsion of physical power.

Thanos rolled over on the ground, emitting a quiet but high-pitched whine - understood universally by all men to be the lament of injured male pride.

Binary floated closer. “You’re powerful,” she said. “But looks like I get the stupid overpowered plot device this time.”

Thanos tried to get up to a crawling position, agony elicited from every movement. He bowed his head, looking downward and saw that Infinity Gauntlet with all six gems still present. Time to take this seriously then.

He channeled his powers into the stone, for martial victory rather than a carnal one, and felt another horrible pain as the sound of crashing thunder rolled out from his groin.

The Infinity Cockring had cracked.

Binary flew forward, looking to end him before he could find some way to reverse this. He thought fast. The cockring was broken, but maybe he could still channel the individual gems and…

He invoked space, trying to simply escape, but he was a fraction of a second too slow as in a whirl of purple smoke that winked out immediately, they both disappeared off the face of Planet 0259-S.

***

In the bustling center of New York, New York, in the country of the United States of America, on the planet Earth, the traffic slowed as a purple whirlpool opened in the air, and out came two figures, rolling with speed in opposite directions. Thanos was still tumbling when he activated the space stone again, disappearing just the barest moment before Binary slammed her fist into the concrete where he had occupied just a moment before.

Thanos reappeared in another location. It looked to be a storage warehouse of some kind, unlit and dusty. He collapsed on his back on the ground. Alone, for just a moment. Thank goodness.

He passed out.

***

Time: 7 hours after Thanos and Binary appear on Earth  
Location: Stark Tower

Natasha saw that Captain Danvers was back, but there was something different about her. Yes, yes, she had acquired an even greater cosmic power and could now fly, shoot lasers, and punch even better now apparently.

No, there was something else. She mulled this over as she listened to the woman give the briefing.

“Ultimately, I couldn’t beat him, but I did succeed in giving us all a chance to beat him. I broke the Infinity Cockring. He still has the gems, but I broke it. And I don’t think he can use it without the Cockring.”

“That is good news,” this was Shuri via hologram. “But can’t he just repair it, and then use them?”

“Two things. First, even with the Cockring, I was a match for him in my new Binary state. Second… that’s why I need everyone’s help. We’re on the clock to find him and track him down, and fix this before he can do that.”

Pepper Potts opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it again, and then immediately began researching something on a computer. Agents Hill and Carter stepped away, making a plan for utilizing SHIELD’s resources. Shuri and Danvers began talking some more.

Natasha, half listening, realized that she recognized the look on Captain Marvel’s face. It put her in mind of a woman who had just gotten a really good fuck - a truly good, down and dirty deep fucking. Well, nothing wrong with that. The file she’d found on Carol Danvers before she disappeared implied there had been some issue with Captain Danvers and the Don’t Ask Don’t Tell policy. So she probably wasn’t too fussed at least sexually, when it came to the galaxy post Kegel.

Come to think of it, most people were going to have to find new ways to indulge their sexual tastes.

Granted, Natasha had always been somewhat flexible in this department, but the odd thing was… the more she saw women now, and she was very good at reading people, she was noticing that more and more women she ran into her, definitely allowed their eyes to linger on her differently in a way that she’d used to advantage against most of the hetero male targets in her career of espionage.

“But we’re going to need a plan even if he’s lost the power of the stones,” Natasha said. “We need to know how to not just beat him, but get the stones, use them, and get our friends and family back.”

“I agree,” Carol said, smiling at her. “It’s not just going to be raw power that beats him. It’s going to take ingenuity, intelligence, and strength of will. And I think we got those.”

“Raw power wouldn’t hurt though.” This was Agent Hill. “I mean, a little girl against a burly, beefy, huge man who can just...” she faltered for a moment, as if remembering herself. Natasha noticed the slight blush to her cheeks. “Sorry, a professional boxer, let's say… no matter how clever you are, you’re not going to win.”

“I’ve killed grown men as a little girl,” Natasha replied. “We’ll find a way. Even if it’s not moral, honest, or fair.”

“About that,” Pepper said, eyes narrowing at her computer screen. “FRIDAY, tell the room what you just told me.”

“Anomalous energy reading located outside New Asgard, video footage is included…”

***

Dr. Jane Foster, astrophysicist, one time container for the Reality stone, and ex-lover of Thor, the God of Thunder, carefully dusted the metallic shards that lay before her. She was in a tent outside New Asgard, and due to her connections to The Avengers, was able to get a team together and study the leftovers of the fight between Thor, Loki, and Hela. 

She had cried many of her tears a long time ago, but seeing the shards of Mjolnir together once again brought them back again. She wiped them away hurriedly before anyone could see.

“Dr. Foster?” This voice was from Darcy, her assistant. 

“Yeah?”

“I asked you if it still works or if we can make it work again,” the woman said.

She shook her head. “Doubtful. But also, it wasn’t the hammer that gave Thor powers, he used it to channel the power he had. And you can call me Jane when we’re not in front of people.”

“Sorry, it’s just weird.”

“You’ve got your doctorate too,” Jane smiled at her. “And I converse and act with you as equals.”

“Heh, I guess that’s true.”

Jane sighed. “I… just wish I could have done something. I mean, I know I am contributing to the body of knowledge, for humans at least, but… I guess I wish I could have done more. Maybe Thanos wouldn’t have…”

And Jane stopped because there was a noise. An odd tinny sound that became a more obvious tinkling as the shards of Mjolnir began to vibrate. Through the tent’s plastic lined windows, the sunlight faded as storm clouds rolled in.

“Darcy, run!” Jane shouted, trying to dodge away.

She tried to turn and run, but it was too late. Darcy had managed to turn around, but lightning struck, illuminating the tent walls with a clear silhouette of Dr. Foster. And then the flash was gone, replaced with green blobs swimming in her vision. The roll of thunder still rang in her ears, and she felt disoriented when her movements and steps didn’t make any sounds as she got back to her feet, still reeling.

When she turned back, Dr. Foster was gone. And…

“I am Thor,” said the amazonian figure in Asgardian armor as crackles of lightning danced from surface to surface, holding in her hands the very much intact Mjolnir.

A moment later, the giant woman said, “oh, and yes Darcy, I think you might be right that Mjolnir is more than just a focus.”


End file.
